


How to Deepen a Pact

by MegumitheGreat



Series: Let's Do a Heart Fusion! [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cake, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Second Base, loosely applied game mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sorey learned about the Heart Fusion, he's been waiting for the chance to move onto to Stage Two.  Unfortunately, Stage Two is just touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Deepen a Pact

**Author's Note:**

> The Personality Fusion game mechanic from Ar Tonelico 3 is only extremely loosely related this time.

The final battle was right around the corner, and Sorey’s band of quirky seraphim had decided to take this evening to reflect on their adventure. Zaveid and Edna went one way while Lailah and Rose went another. That left Mikleo and Sorey alone on the terrace in Lastonbell. It was so long ago that they had tried to do the Heart Fusion, and they only got through what Mikleo believed to be the first stage of it. Tonight was the night to advance to Stage Two. He was determined to get Sorey in bed! Or so he thought.

“Sorey!” he suddenly said, surprising the young Shepherd who had been talking about what was possible after they defeated Heldalf. “I know you want to talk about what we’re going to do, but…!” Mikleo’s hair stood on end and his face instantly turned red. “Let’s…let’s commence Heart Fusion Stage Two!”

Sorey stared at him blankly. “Eh? Now?” he uttered.

Mikleo looked at his fingers, poking them together like a blushing high school girl. He started to mumble something, and Sorey ordered him to speak louder. “I said that we’re finally alone; and I don’t think anyone’s going to come back for a while! So…let’s do it!”

The brunet stared at him first, a sexy sly smile stretching across his lips. He pulled Mikleo along, racing down back to the inn. Of course, when he actually entered the establishment, he calmed down almost to the point he was gentlemanly. “I’d like one room please. No, make that two. If you see a girl with red hair and daggers, tell her to take the other one,” he said with the sort of air one would expect from a posh old man. Mikleo just squinted at him in disbelief. The innkeeper gave him one of the keys, and he walked quickly to the one closer to the end of the wall. He pushed Mikleo inside without a second to spare then locked the door.

“N-Now, hold on! You’re way too excited for this!” Mikleo objected. “I mean, this kind of behavior could win you some malevolence!”

“But Mikleo! I’ve waited so _long_!” Sorey whined. “You teased me back in Pendrago about it! It’s only natural that I would be eager to do it now!”

“I can’t believe this! When did you turn into such…such a harlot?!”

“How dare you! And for the record, I’m only ever this way with you!” Sorey carefully took off the Shepherd garb. No matter how much he wanted to roll with his favorite seraph, he knew that any damage to the garb from activities like that would be a major sign of disrespect. After it was neatly folded on the side table, he unbuttoned his shirt half-way and sat on the edge of the bed. His arms were used to prop him up while his legs were spread far apart, inviting him to get started.

“If that’s true…that means every time we armatize…” Mikleo was horrified. “Sorey, you pervert! How the hell haven’t you fallen if these are your desires?!”

“Oh, I’m good at not acting on them. But after the first time—look, can you really blame me?” Sorey asked almost pathetically as he closed his legs. He started to blush. “The way you touched me, and the way we were kissing, and…I was so ready to do it. It’s long overdue, and you know it.”

The tone of his voice made Mikleo feel weak in the knees, but he wasn’t going to concede so easily. He sat on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. He reevaluated his decision to actually do the Heart Fusion. Stage One was simply kissing, and to actually have sex with him now—there was too much of a chance that the other seraphim would intrude, especially Zaveid. His preference wasn’t men, but Mikleo had a sickening feeling that he would be willing to try a threesome regardless of who was involved.

Then there was the fact that Sorey had been waiting for the day he could finally dive deep into him. Just the idea of taking him was a bit too overwhelming. It would be better to start out with something not quite as daring. Would fondling be okay? Nope, still too drastic for Mikleo.

“Mikleo, let’s go,” Sorey whined.

“F-Fine, but tonight…we’re just going to do Stage Two.”

“Which is actually doing it, right?”

Mikleo mumbled again.

“What was that?”

“You can only touch my chest!”

Sorey rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be such a stick in the mud? He waited for Mikleo to hesitantly take of his shirt. Approaching Sorey’s twitching hands, he gulped. What was he getting himself into?

Sorey pulled him onto the bed and straddled him. Since they weren’t going all the way that night like he had hoped, he had to mentally prepare himself for the torture that was seeing Mikleo get turned on without diving into him. He pulled off the Shepherd’s Glove, again out of respect for the position, before getting to work on kneading Mikleo like dough.

Sorey gave him a kiss first so he could run his hand down his face without it feeling too rushed. He was eager to ravish him, but he wanted what Mikleo thought was best for himself. His hand traveled down his neck and over his collarbone, the trail leaving a wave of warmth. Mikleo turned his head into the pillow to expose more of his skin to Sorey’s somewhat callused hands. He breathed heavily, taking in all that his sensitive skin could bear at any given point in time. Sorey’s hands passed over his nipple to caress the side of his torso, and there was a small twitch in Mikleo’s pants at that. The Shepherd had to be satisfied with that since they weren’t going to go any farther that night. He returned his thumbs to the little hard nubs, pushing them around like joysticks as his other digits curled around the slender chest. They fit perfectly into the valleys created by his ribs. Mikleo’s back arched, and he tried to contain himself. The only way he would be able to not lose himself like he almost did back in Pendrago was to take on a more assertive role in the Heart Fusion. He grabbed Sorey’s wrist, effectively pushing him off and sitting on top of him. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt with such dexterity that Sorey was beyond impressed. Was it possible to actually do more than just touch each other’s chests? He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“It’s time to repay you,” he said. Sorey wasn’t quite sure if there was lust in his voice or if he was actually intending to put him in the same position of yearning. The water seraph twisted one of his buttons while kissing the center of his chest right over his heart, stroking and petting the side of his chest. He pushed his hand up along up to his neck which he gently caressed. Laying his head where he had kissed, he listened to his heartbeat. He couldn’t repay him—not now at least because he got lost in his own blissful feelings. And even though Sorey wasn’t made to feel the same way, he found it endearing that he could switch from being riled up to being completely fine with just lounging together and cuddling. Still he wanted to torture him a little more, but in doing that he would be torturing himself. Damn, trying to sate both sides was difficult when there wasn’t much you could really do without losing control.

Then there was a knock at the door. “Sorey, are you in there? Lailah has some cake. We’re going to split it as congratulation for coming this far!” Rose called from behind the door. The doorknob rattled. “Hmm? Why’s the door locked? The innkeeper said you were in.”

Mikleo and Sorey scrambled off the bed to put their shirts back on. Sorey, in his panic, had gotten wrapped up in the Shepherd’s garb, and Mikleo hastily fixed it on him. He then ran his fingers through his white-to-blue hair so that it looked flat and not tangled from their shenanigans.

The lock clicked open with the door squeaking open to reveal Rose putting away her lock-pins. An assassin had to be prepared to commit breaking-and-entering, after all. “Were you two in the middle of something?” she innocently asked.

“Why, whatever do you mean?” Mikleo stiffly asked.

“Well…I’m pretty sure people don’t lock the door and then stand there doing nothing. Oh, could it be you were going to jump out and scare me?”

“Yes! Yes we were, but you unlocked the door faster than we thought you could and didn’t have time to hide! Ha-ha-ha!” Sorey forced.

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Well, whatever. Come get some cake! Lailah tried a new recipe with red velvet and molten chocolate. She calls it…wait for it! ‘The Reverse Volcano’!”

“What an intriguing name!” Mikleo continued.

“I-I wish we could have thought of that, but Mikleo only knows how to make frozen treats! Curse you, snacks!”

This was getting a little too creepy for Rose’s taste, so she backed away from the door back to her room. Mikleo and Sorey let out a heavy sigh of relief. She didn’t know…or what if she did?

“That’s the last time we try and do anything with people around!” Mikleo rasped.

“Relax; we got through Stage Two, didn’t we? How about we convince them to take a stop at a sauna before we go to Camlann?” Sorey slyly suggested.

Mikleo cringed at the thought of doing anything in a sauna. It wasn’t the fact that they would be hot and sweaty and completely naked in front of each other. Saunas, as they were supposed to be, were open to any and all patrons of the Marlind inn. But at the same time, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try it on the off-chance that they were lucky at the time. Sorey pulled Mikleo along to the other room after returning the key to the innkeeper. Regardless of what their plans were to continue with the Heart Fusion, they were dying to try that cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the dip in quality. Next part will be better, I swear! Also I might consider a bonus episode with Rose and Dezel at some point!


End file.
